TheNewWorld
History of TheNewWorld Introduction: My name is Dimshoe. I am writing of the history of TheNewWorld to preserve its memory due to me coming of age and the fact that I will be leaving the house soon and the server “CivilizationWars” may shut down soon. I also would like the memory of TheNewWorld live on in my heart and whoever reads of its history. My town has strengthen and taught me throughout the years and has survived numberless obstacles and trails. July, 2014 It was the summer of 2014, being 13 years old I joined the Minecraft server known as CivilizationWars, in search of an experience like the game “Civilization Wars” but without having to buy or install the actual game. Unknowingly joining a very “Mature” server at such a young age I did not talk much due to the fact I did not think I was intelligent enough to join in the conversations that were taking place in the chat on the server. Not knowing much of what to do with the server I started a town just as I would have in the actual Civilization Wars game. The name of the town I created was “USA” not realizing, due to my age, that I was naming a town after a country. I just wanted to start fighting like you would do so in the game but be fighting for America. I am a very patriotic person, thus the reason for naming my town after my country and doing so a number of times after. Town after town fell for many reasons. Some fell due to inactivity, others for lack of funds (not having enough money in the town bank), some fell to other players, and others were given up on. Although there were many other starting towns that I faintly remember, I can only recall the history of a few. The next was another town called “USA” again. This time this town had began to prosper slightly. The protecting walls had been completed surrounding the town and it was located ocean side. It had a flag made of wool consisting of the colors Red, White, and Blue. At this point I had begun to come out of my shell and began to talk to people. As I would learn soon, talking to the wrong people can lead to your demise. I had made many friends like I usually do, but there was one person who did not think of me as a friend and in fact was very unfriendly. Although I do not remember his name exactly, it went along the lines of something “fanboy”. Fanboy had grown aggressive towards me. At this point in my career on CivWars I had never actually fought someone before or defended a town before, due to this I had only focused on building and establishing my town I had not taken into consideration defending and preparing myself to fight for my town and myself. I was completely hopeless and weak. Fanboy began his assault on my town. I did all I could, calling upon friends to help me and trying my hardest to fight him off, but my Iron armor and iron weapons were no match for his Protection 4 diamond armor and enchanted diamond weapons. The town of “USA” had fallen and there was nothing I could do about it. The Remains of this town are still unknown and have not been found or brought to my attention if found. Almost as if it had fallen off the face of the earth. Winter, 2015 Due to time and time again of creating a town and it being destroyed I had quit and rejoined CivWars many times. I was in school one day and had drawn a picture of a Minecraft player standing in front of a tall wall and gates. On the sides of the walls were signs that said TheNewWorld. I don’t know why I drew this picture but when I looked at it I realized I wanted to create a town named TheNewWorld, Thus the First New World was born. I had obviously not learned my lesson of keeping to myself and not talking to the wrong players. I had started the town and it was going great, tall walls, a big flag post, and a great big wooden town hall built. I had started to get a few people in my town I do not remember their names though. There was some obvious conflict happening in the chat and on the server. I asked many people who it was or what was happening. I was told that there was a player named Moose who was attacking people and killing a lot of people and it had started a war. I believed that everyone should be free and live in peace not terror so instantly Moose sounded like a terrorist to me. I grew prideful and cocky, although my town was still new and small, I decided to invite some people to a meeting and decided to say I declare war on Moose and that I would kill him to save the others on the server. I said in global chat that anyone is welcome to come to the meeting and join the fight against Moose. I did not think that through very clearly. I accepted teleport request after teleport request and most did not threaten me and sat down in the meeting room I had built, except for one. This person was named Adzb. Adzb teleported in and started to kill me and everyone there, it was no wonder they called him the Orange God, his armor seemingly indestructible. His weapons looked to have brought lightning and destruction down from the very heavens. He was unstoppable. I managed to lock myself in the Town hall which was also my house. Moose started to flag my town (started to invade and take land) there was nothing I could do, Adzb sat at my door ready to kill me if I had so much as opened the door. Moose told me if I deleted my town he would leave me alone, me being the fool I was I believed him, and so I did. They instantly charged me and killed me. Along with that they broke my bed so I could not spawn at my town anymore. I had lost all my gear and I had lost my town, all because I had grown prideful and brought destruction upon myself. The location of the first new world are still unknown, and I hope one day they may be found again so that I may go back and see my old town. December, 2015 I had just lost the first new world. I was very distraught and contemplated quitting the server once again. I told myself it was too hard and I would never build a long lasting city and be viewed as powerful and a legend on the server. Whatever it may be whether you call it fait or destiny I convinced myself to give it one more try. I told myself I would be smart this time, I would keep to myself, I would learn from my past, and I would become great. I started to think of a simple plan for a town. It would be a very big block of dirt in the middle of the ocean, isolated from everyone else, and giving me a vantage point for attacks and invasions. So I set out to find the “Promise land”. I traveled for hours but it seemed like days. Every place I came across was either too close to the main world spawn or had geographical flaws or was taken already. Then I saw it, finally I found it, an area close to land but far enough into the ocean to defend properly. It was absolutely perfect and beautiful. I started to build what would be called TheNewWorld and it would prove to be one of the most challenging processes of my Minecraft career. To completely fill in the huge dirt square I had outlined in the ocean took several days as I had planned, it was excruciating work. After a few day I had done it, I had completely filled in the square, now I needed to create a town spawn. I came up with a fairly simple idea, I would just make a small stone brick shelter and call it my spawn, it is the first building ever made within TheNewWorld, and it is still the current town spawn to this day. After this I knew I would need a way to light up my soon to be city to allow myself and others to see and to prevent mobs spawning within the town. To do this I took nether wrack that I bought off another player and put it on top of 2 wooden fences making what looked like a street light, but more medieval like. I also believed that using the fire would strike fear into the hearts of those who saw it and would prevent any ideas of rebellions or attacks on TheNewWorld. After creating some stone brick streets to guide the way of the lanterns I installed the lanterns, along with this I started to create a 4 block high cobblestone wall to provide temporary protection and prevent unwanted entry into the city by outsiders, with the idea in mind of upgrading my walls in the future to further my protection. After doing this I had constructed a few buildings to help my city look more progressed, all of this and I still had not one member of my town. April, 2016 Progression was slow due to lack of infrastructure and not having any members within TheNewWorld. Although TheNewWorld had not progressed as fast as I had hoped it would, it was the longest lasting town I had ever created. I believe this to be due to myself not talking with anyone, not even saying hello in chat. It was Easter, and it gave me another idea for a scare tactic to help protect my town. It’s an idea I am not happy with our proud of to the day because I believe it is disrespectful, but I keep them up as a way to remember the past and TheNewWorld’s history. I built crosses and put bodies that I had collected from auctions within the server on them. I believed this would strike fear even more into my enemies and those who sought to destroy me and TheNewWorld if they ever did. Although it was a bad design and many do not realize they represent crosses, such as the one Jesus died on, in TheNewWorld. I had created a “Monorail” aswell so that you could ride around my whole town. May, 2016 TheNewWorld has grown, and I began to talk to others within the server. One person I started to talk to and became friends with was no other than Adzb, the same person who had destroyed the first new world. I had become friends with Adzb and forgotten the past; he also became my greatest ally. Adzb was king of a great nation and world super power called “Arkstal” and he invited me to become part of the nation. TheNewWorld joined the nation or Arkstal which would be a journey and experience I would not soon forget. June, 2016 Construction within TheNewWorld has risen exponentially. There are now towers, and skyscrapers, and houses within TheNewWorld, She finally started to look like a city.Tower arose going by the names “Dim-Tower” and “Azul-Tower”. TheNewWorld was flourishing and was absolutely beautiful; it was at this time that it also started to be known as “The Stone Brick City” due to its massive amounts of stone bricks used in its construction. At this time Arkstal had gone to war with a rivaling nation named “Argos” who sought to destroy Arkstal and the way of our lifes. TheNewWorld was now officially in a World War! This was a 2 front war, it was fought in many different places and luckily not in TheNewWorld, or so I thought. July 4, 2016 The war had been going on a month and Arkstal was winning, I was celebrating independence day and decided to check up on everything and make sure nothing significant had happened, I logged onto the server and I was shocked to find TheNewWorld has suffered from a terrorist attack. Argos had illegally used nether portals to raid into my town and destroy many parts of it. They also took most of the loot that was inside the chests in my house and griefed my town. Luckily it was an illegal raid and my town was able to be rolled back by CoolSurdy who is the owner of the server, but I was not able to have my gear and resources returned to me and I lost all my armor, weapons, and almost everything else. Although this was a tragedy for TheNewWorld it seemed as it was almost needed. TheNewWorld had lost sight and hope in the war and had lost pride in being part of Arkstal, and TheNewWorld. The attack brought together TheNewWorld and brought back a reason to keep fighting the war that had taken its toll. TheNewWorld became very patriotic from that day forth. Summer, 2016 The war raged on! Arkstal victory after victory, the fall of Argos was inevitable, and we all could see the end of the war just in front of us. We made one last push on the Argos capital to finally finish them off. We took the capital and Argos declared defeat and quit the server entirely. To this day on the main street of TheNewWorld there is the head of Argo’s leader with the sign that states, “the head of a coward”. The war was over and Arkstal was victorious! After the war TheNewWorld fell into a short and small depression. Building stopped for about a week and there was no food to be found within the town. After a week a farm was installed to supply carrots and melons to the people, along with cows being brought to the island and bred to supply steak and milk. This boosted TheNewWorld out of the depression. Construction resumed and more Towers were constructed. The economy of TheNewWorld Boomed and Trade started again. Although the war had brought together a nation and TheNewWorld, it had still taken its toll on the city and the residents and myself did not want to see another war or the threat of the city being destroyed for a very long time. January, 2017 The walls surrounding TheNewWorld were repaired and upgraded as originally planned months before. March, 2017 TheNewWorld and its residents along with myself decided it would be in our best interest to go neutral and avoid war to protect our city and ourselves from the treachery of war that we saw firsthand. Moose who had become a close friend of mine threatened me to not join neutrality or he would be forced to bomb me, like he had already been to the rest of the neutrals, TheNewWorld and myself decided to do it anyways. We never were bombed by Moose even though there were countless threats of it. Due to neutrality and not worrying about any sort of war anymore TheNewWorld continued building and advancing. August, 2017 TheNewWorld has become a legendary city that many want to see but few have, and as for myself, I have become a legend too. A man who has been here since the beginning of the server and despite the odds created a city that survived with all odds against it. TheNewWorld is amazingly beautiful and was built entirely by myself. TheNewWorld has expanded and added an additional island to the side named “TruVill”. It was named after a town I had started in my early years of Minecraft long before CivWars on a economic server named StoneHeart. September, 2017 TheNewWorld has reached a peak of prosperity; it seems as if it can almost no longer advance. Due to this, I decided to bring TheNewWorld out of neutrality. TheNewWorld joined Vali a long time friend of mine and fought alongside with him in his nation. Vali told me that he would be quitting in January but I did not believe him, he told me that I would take control of his nation and lead for what he believed in which is as he stated “The American way”. January, 2018 Vali actually did leave, I didn’t believe him and I should have, I had been a little inactive due to some football and school related things. When I came back Vali was gone and he had not granted me title of King in the nation I was just still Vice President like before. Vali had said goodbye to everyone except for me, he never even sent a message. We never heard from him again. February, 2018 One of my good friends BoyWolfPup has given me his old nation to rule and he has joined one of the others, I am now President of TheNewWorldOrder or T.N.W.O, and things are going great. I am currently what people are calling the “America” of the server. TheNewWorld is a long standing idol for the others of CivWars that you can accomplish creating a town and surviving in this server although it is hard you have to learn from your mistakes and adapt to them. March, 2018 TheNewWorld stands as one of CivWars world powers and will be long remembered within server history and the memories of those who have seen everything I have accomplished. Long Live TheNewWorld! Category:Towns